Shadowed Darkness
by LegoDude99550
Summary: Liam had a birthday, got a new Pokemon and an adventure to Sinnoh! But, Fate has a way of twisting the best of days into your worst nightmare. Now as an Umbreon, what can Liam do to turn back into his normal self? How can he stop an entire league of odd grunts and Pokemon "Liberators"? And more importantly, how can his brother cope with this? Region of Sinnoh.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Just my luck.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" I heard a voice call, and the Mouse-like Pokemon charged up another bolt, and launched it at me.

I almost managed to jump out of the way. Almost. I flinched in pain as electricity surged through my body. As I recovered from the attack, Pikachu then quickly started charging once again.

In Arceus' name, couldn't I just have a normal day?

I ran out of the opening in the forest, where we happened to be battling. I couldn't take any more hits; they would capture me, then.

"Hey! Come back here!" The voice called again, and I heard not only the Mouse-like Pokemon's footsteps nor my own, but the footsteps of that trainer.

I ran back into the forest, and the Trainer and his Pokemon put chase after me. Unfortunately, I just realized that I was running on the dirt path. Bug-Pokemon Catchers and other types of people in the forest were surprised by the blur of black that just

ran past them, and a Pikachu and Trainer chasing after me.

I needed to lose them, and fast. I drifted off the path into the forest, while the Trainer tripped over some roots. The Pikachu still chased after me into the forest. I weaved through the trees, hoping to lose the Mouse-like Pokemon, but it was no luck. It was still chasing me, and seemed to be catching up...

I noticed a clearing of trees, and sprinted towards it, glad to be out of the unknown area.

Unfortunately, Life has a way of messing up your day even more... The clearing was actually a cliff, and I ended up running off that ledge. Panicking during the drop, I closed my eyes tightly, and waited for death to come...

I heard an impact, but no pain came. I opened my eyes to see... I'm underwater?! I swam up as best as I could, and swam to a cave near the shore... As I crawled into the cave and into a rough ground, I got up, and walked a bit deeper in. More so trudged though, as I felt weak. After a few minutes, I colapsed against a wall, and Unconsciousness came...

Some Umbreon I am... Was my last thought before the darkness came.


	2. Choice

_**Chapter 1: Choice**_

_*1 Week Earlier*_

I woke up this morning feeling pretty cheery. Probably because today, it's my birthday!

After getting ready for the day, I went downstairs to see Mom in the living room. I didn't know where dad was, probably working...

"Good morning, Liam! Happy 16th birthday!" She said with a big smile. Mom walked over and gave me a small box. I opened it, to find... a piece of paper? I gave a confused look at my Mom, but she pointed to the paper. I unfolded it to find a message.

Liam,

I've seen you grow up from this little boy into a teen. I couldn't have been any prouder.

I'm sorry that I couldn't talk to you personally, but there is something that I want to tell you...

Please, come to my laboratory as soon as possible. Also, bring your brother with you.

-Dad

I finished reading the short letter. I ran up the stairs excitedly, tripping a few times, and to my brother's door. I knocked the door. "Tom?" I called. "I'll be out in a minute, Liam!" My brother replied.

I patiently waited outside his door for a few minutes. As I started to wonder what he was doing in there, the door opened to reveal my brother.

Tom was my 17 year old brother, who was not too much taller than me, and I was a bit short for my age. He had short hair, while I tended to grow my hair a bit longer than normal, just covering my ears and the hair at my front just slightly covering my eyes.

Tom had brown eyes like my family, but strangely, I had blue eyes... I also had a strange birthmark on my arm. It was a dark circle around my left arm. I was shaken when I saw this, but I just never gave much thought to it.

Today, Tom was just wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, while I was wearing a dark-blue hoodie, a green shirt (long sleeve, it was winter at this moment) and jeans.

"What did you wanna see?" Tom asked me. "Inside a gift, a note was at the top, and it was from Dad! He said to meet him at his lab later." I replied. Tom had a bit of shock on his face; Dad rarely let us into the lab...

"I'll go grab my shoes and jacket!" He said, and ran around his room, grabbing his stuff. When he finished, we both ran down the stairs, to only get stopped by Mom.

"You forgot something..." Mom said. I looked at her with a puzzled expression, and she just pointed to the gift. I went up to the small box, and noticed it had a bit more stuff in there. I didn't notice that... I lifted the note off the box, and pulled out two cellphone-like objects.

"Dad got me PokeGear?!" I exclaimed. Mom nodded. "We both saved up for it; it's part of the reason why your father wants to see you in his lab, not in the house." She explained. I gave another puzzled expression. "But, there are two PokeGears here..." I replied. Mom chuckled. "Look beside you. Know why there's two?" Dad got another PokeGear for Tom? I handed the other

PokeGear to Tom, and we both turned it on.

"Your father already put his and my number inside, so if there's any trouble, you can call us, ok?" Mom asked. We both nodded, and walked to the door. "I'll see you in a little bit!" She exclaimed from the other room before Tom and I walked outside.

I wasn't the slightest bit cold, and I was wearing less than Tom; I can tolerate weather more easily. Tom was fine, however.

Twinleaf Town was very small, so Dad's laboratory was a few minute's walk from home. "RACE YA!" I heard my brother exclaim, and saw him sprint towards the lab. I chuckled, and I started running towards the lab.

During our race, we passed by several houses. We passed Pierre's house, one of my best friends, and Luna, my... Err... "Girlfriend's" house. Then we passed by Matt, Tom's best friend's house. It was hard to tell which house is who's, due to the fact that all of our houses look the same. Our house was the different one, having 3 floors, not two. And an attic.

As we were running and getting closer to the lab, I noticed that I was passing him. I never beat my brother in races, before… I touched the wall of the lab, signing that I finished. 15 seconds later, Tom managed to reach the lab.

"What... How did I beat you?" I asked Tom as he got near the lab. He seemed out of breath, but strangely, I seemed fine. We both ran our fastest, and Tom is just winded, while I'm in no need for more oxygen... Tom shrugged, and when he regained his breath, we both walked into the lab.

As we entered, the other professors glared at us. It seemed that our mere presence was distracting them from their work… Probably still working on the gender differences of Pokemon. I kinda eavesdropped my dad while he told my Mom what he did at work that day...

"Ah, Liam! And Tom! Come over here, boys!" Dad said. The other professors then looked back at their work, and soon, the

normal sound of the lab was back again. The constant beeping of machinery, and muttering of professors to themselves. Tom and I made our way over to him. "Ok, boys, you know about Pokemon, right?"

We both nodded. "Well, I figured you boys are old enough to go start your own adventure, so I picked out three Pokemon for you guys to choose from!" We both stared in awe at the 3 lone Pokeballs on the surface. Dad is finally letting us go out of Twinleaf Town...

"Tom, why don't you pick first?" I asked him. He nodded, and looked at the 3 Pokeballs. The trio of the balls looked the exact same, but they had a label underneath them. The first one said, "Piplup, the Water-type Penguin Pokemon", The second one said, "Chimchar, the Fire-Type Monkey Pokemon", And-

"How about this one?" Tom asked, pointing to the third Pokeball. Whoops, ran out of time to explain.

"Turtwig, the Grass-Type Turtle Pokemon?" Dad replied. Tom thought for half a minute, then nodded. Tom excitedly grabbed the Pokeball. "Ok, Tom? Can you leave me and Liam alone for a second? It'll be quick, ok?" He nodded, and walked out.

"Liam, it's your pick next." Dad told me. I nodded, and looked at the two remaining Pokeballs. I was going to pick one of them,

until Dad stopped me. "Wait, son?" He asked. I looked at him in curiosity. "Yeah?" I replied. "I was going to let you pick one of the two Pokemon, but... Then, I found this peculiar Pokemon. I thought he would be perfect for you, so I had decided to catch

him." I looked at Dad as he pulled out a Pokeball from a locked box in one of his drawers at his desk. He then handed me the Pokeball, which I carefully took. My first Pokemon... Wait a minute...

"Dad?" He looked at me. "Which Pokemon is this?" I asked. He smiled again, and replied, "That's for you to find out, Liam."

I was a bit suspicious, but shook it off as I hugged my Dad. I knew I was getting a slight bit embarassed, seeing as there are other professors here, but they paid it no mind, as they were focused on their work. I then walked out of the lab.

* * *

**I apologize for short chapter, but Next one is much longer!**

**Also, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Unexplored Lands didn't work out for me, as it involved much too much gameplay to study from, so I went back to Sinnoh and Pokemon Diamond to start this story!**

**Plus, this was way easier to study from, and with the help of Bulbapedia, I can write much easier than before! Expect a few chapters every week, If I can write that fast!**


	3. Dark

Chapter 2: Dark

**Much Longer this time! Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

"Tom?" I looked around for him, to see him nowhere. I then turned sideways to see a snowball pelt myself in the face. I saw Tom laughing as he saw what happened.

"Really, Tom?" I gave him a pissed off look. But his laughter was contagious. I couldn't help it, and laughed along with him for a bit. After that laughter subsided, we both got up.

"Wow, nice shot, Tom." A voice said. I turned on my left heel to see Matt. He had light brown hair, and was a bit tall for his age. He also had green eyes. Today, he was wearing a grey scarf, a thin black jacket, and jeans. "Hey, Matt." I said. "Hey, Liam. Happy birthday, also." He replied, with a slight smile before walking away.

We both were silent for a minute before I decided to break the ice. Literally. I grabbed a small chunk of ice on the ground, and cracked it on the ground, snapping him out of it. Guess he was deep in thought… I don't know why I always liked breaking ice.

"Tom, you wanna try in a Pokemon battle?" I asked. He froze there. Slowly, a grin emerged on his face. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, let's head to the lake!" I said, and the both of us started running towards the lake just outside of Twinleaf Town.

As we arrived at the lake, Tom wasted no time pulling out his Pokeball. "Turtwig, I choose you!" He exclaimed. I gave him a strange look. He shrugged, and pressed the white button on the Pokeball, then threw the ball. A red light flashed, and a silhouette emerged to show a Turtle-like Pokemon. Tom's ball just fell to the ground, then. I did the same, except I didn't call out the random cheer. I threw the Pokeball in the air, and the red light flashed again. As I covered my eyes, I felt something smack my left hand I used to shield my eyes. When the light dissipated, I looked to my hand to find... The Pokeball?! How did it return...? I looked at Tom, who was also staring at me, then back at the Pokeball.

We both were silent before a second, before a loud, "Umbreon!" broke the silence. We both looked at the Pokemon that just came out of my pokeball, and I stared in surprise.

My dad… Has got me…

An Umbreon. Aren't those rare?

An Umbreon was on 4 paws, like a dog or cat, but it wasn't like a dog or cat at the same time. It had black/dark fur, its eyes were dark red with the pupil black, and it had yellow fur like a ring around its ears and tail, and yellow circles on each leg, near the middle of the leg.

It looked at me, as if it was waiting. I snapped out of it. "Right… So, lets battle!" I exclaimed. Tom nodded, and before we could command our Pokemon, Umbreon had jumped at Turtwig already, slamming into it. He went flying into a nearby tree, shaking off some leaves of the tree. Turtwig looked battle ready still, but he looked quite weak, already.

(Note, I couldn't find Turtwig's other main move, so I'm using growl.)

Tom just stared for a second, then came to reality. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Liam! Turtwig, leave a threat!" Turtwig nodded, and let out a menacing growl. Umbreon seemed quite shaken, as it is quite unnerving. It was also unnerving to me, as well.

Turtwig then started charging at Umbreon at a fast pace, but I noticed him just jump and actually FLIPPED over Turtwig, and as Turtwig stopped near Umbreon to wonder where the foe was, Umbreon then quickly ran at Turtwig again, and smacked him into a tree once again. Turtwig looked quite injured at this time. He tried to get up, but then collapsed and I saw his eyes close as his breathing slowed to a gentle pace.

"Yes!" I cheered. I threw my hands in the air, and Tom looked down a bit in disappointment, but looked at me in curiosity. I stopped cheering and looked back at him with another look. Even Umbreon, at the corner of my eye, was jumping around a little bit, until when I stopped, he stopped as well, and looked at Tom.

"Tom?" I asked. He returned his unconscious Turtwig to the Pokeball. "Liam, I've heard of the first Pokemon battle of other people before us, they seemed longer… Our fight seemed just to take a minute…

I paused for a second. Now that I think of it, it was a quite fast fight… I was about to pull out my Pokeball to return my Umbreon, but I thought otherwise. I put it back inside my small pouch at my side.

"Liam, what are you doing? Why aren't you returning it?" Tom asked. I looked back at him. "We just got our Pokemon, right?" Tom nodded. "Well, I'm gonna travel with Umbreon without the Pokeball." I smiled, and started to walk back to my house, and Umbreon followed up quickly.

* * *

"Sir, We have our runt." A voice whispered into a radio. "Excellent, gather your group and ambush him as he starts travelling. And make sure he's alone." Another voice replied through the Radio. "Roger. Moving out to Route 201."

* * *

"Mom?" I called out, opening the door for Umbreon to come through, then closing it before any more cold air got inside. "I got a new Pokemon from Dad!" I said, walking into the living room to find Mom deep in thought. It seems that everyone today was thinking hard…

"Wha- Oh, Liam, you're back already?" She said, snapping out of her silence and thinking. "Yeah, I'm back, with a Pokemon from Dad!" I excitedly exclaimed, not too loud.

"That's great! Which one did you get, the Fire, Water or Grass Pokemon? I couldn't remember their names…" She mumbled at the end. "Err… Neither…" I replied, scratching my head. Mom then gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Dad pulled me off to his desk when I was about to pick one of the two remaining Pokemon, and-" "Tom picked first?" Mom interrupted. "Well yeah, Tom picked first. But anyways, Dad opened up this box, and pulled out a Pokeball, which…" I drifted off.

"Liam?" Mom asked. I looked behind myself to see Umbreon right at my legs. I reached down to pick him up, when he jumped into my arms. I was taken a bit by surprise, due to the fact that he jumped (Literally) into my arms. He was quite light, however.

"Mom? Dad gave me this Pokemon, Umbreon." I said, showing her the moonlight Pokemon.  
"Umbreon!" He said at the sound of his name. I saw Mom as surprised as I was when I found out that Dad gave me an Umbreon.

Mom snapped out of her trance. "Have you given it a nickname?" I froze for a minute. I had NOT given Umbreon a nickname. I thought for a few seconds, then the perfect name came into my head.

"How about 'Shadow' as Umbreon's name?" I suggested. Umbreon seemed happy with his new name, as he tried to jump for joy again, but forgot that I was holding him. Mom gave a big smile. "That's a good name, Liam! Now, there was something I wanted to talk to you about…"

I sat down, and let go of Shadow, who was now starting to get drowsy as I sat down. I knew most of the Pokemon by heart. I knew that Umbreons were more better at night than at day, so it made sense that he was falling asleep at 10:34 AM.

"Liam, your father and I have been talking to eachother. You seemed a bit restless, so I was talking with your father, and we both agreed to let you travel through Sinnoh, if you wanted to." I felt my heart double, even triple, its pace. I had always wanted to travel through Sinnoh. To explore new towns, see more of the Pokemon I study on, meet new people… It seemed so, right to me…

"If you want to leave today, you'd better get packing quick!" Mom said. I instantly got up, scaring Shadow off my lap. He lay there for a little bit, dumbstruck as I ran up the stairs to my room.

"Shadow, do you want to sleep beside me?" I heard my Mom's voice from downstairs. I grabbed my backpack, threw in some changes of clothes and a toothbrush, and then a Pikachu plushie. I had that plushie since I was 6 years old…

When I finished packing, I walked downstairs to avoid breaking a leg and delaying the awaiting adventure, to see that Tom was already beside my Mom and Shadow, scratching him behind the ear. I also saw Tom with his bag, so I knew he must've packed faster than me. I guess I'm still beat by Tom at some things, at least…

"Hey Liam? You ready to get going?" Tom asked. I nodded, and saw Shadow's ears perk up at the sentence. He jumped up into my hands, this time his paws on my hands, and stepped up onto my backpack and left shoulder. I was taken away by Shadow's enthusiasm, but shook it off as Tom got his bag on.

You boys have a safe trip, ok? And call me on the Pokegear every little while!

* * *

"That kid and his brother are leaving the house, now." The voice spoke.

"That brother is just being a thorn! Just get him pushed away from the target, then take him!" A new voice spoke.

"Good point. We ambush as they cross the tall grass, out of sight from anyone."

"The runt is as good as gone."

* * *

"Hey, Tom?" I asked. "Yeah, Liam?" He replied. "I didn't get your number, did I?" Tom looked at me. "No, I didn't. Here, I'll give it now. '87502-27574'." Tom replied. I put the number in my contact list and vice versa for my number.

As we crossed the tall grass, I noticed that the forest was quiet, all of a sudden. Not one wild Pokemon went out of the trees or was to be seen. I knew something is wrong. Shadow knew too, because he tensed up and jumped off my shoulder in front of me in a means to protect myself.

As we got out of the tall grass, two men in a strange garb uniform came out of some bushes. "Ha!" Both called out as they threw their Pokeballs, revealing Beedrills. The one against Tom started shooting out Poison Shots, forcing them to go back through the forest, out of sight.

"Beedrill, use Poison Shot!" one of them called out, and the Bee Pokemon shot out a stinger at Shadow. He simply lowered his ears and head to avoid the shot, which went way above him, but I realized; I was behind Shadow...

I got hit with the poisoned stinger, and quickly felt queasy, and like I had a fever. I fell to my side, which did not help the fact I was in pain on the insides. I saw Shadow come near me to try and comfort. "No, Shadow… Run…" I mumbled. Shadow refused and got closer. "Run!" I managed to yell before I felt too weak to even speak. Shadow then got the message, and ran into the unmapped area of the forest. The man didn't even focus on Shadow, just me as he came closer. I couldn't move, and saw the man summon a Drowsee.

"Drowsee, Hypnosis." He commanded. Drowsee summoned Psychic waves of energy towards me, making me lose consciousness.

"Tom… Shadow… Mom…" Was my last words before falling victim to the darkness.

* * *

**What will happen to poor Liam, next? Why is Shadow so powerful and yet so peaceful? Why do I ask these questions, knowing I won't get a answer for a couple days, or possibly never? I guess I'll never find out the latter, but you will find out the first few questions NEXT CHAPTER!**

**-Umbreon**


	4. A Plan Gone Wrong

**Chapter 3: A Plan Gone Wrong**

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back! I said I would write every so often, so here I am! I'm quite happy that last night before I woke up, I found out that I have two follows already! I don't have cookies, not a big fan of them, but I do have Pokemon for you! Sorry if you don't like Zigzagoon...**

**Anyways, Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Darkness.

It gets you afraid of what you see when you open your eyes. IF you open your eyes… I still felt sick from the Poison shot by Beedrill, but much less sick, thank Arceus.

But… What happened to Tom? Is he ok? And did Shadow escape from the strange duo of awkwardly garbed men?

Why… Why did they want me? Why was I the one to be captured?

I opened my eyes to look around. It was a metal holding cell. There was no windows, and it was deathly quiet, except for the chatting of two more men outside. I looked to the source of the sound, and it was coming through the metal door with bars blocking the little hole in that door.

Right at that time, the two men came into the cell. "Help me hold him down." One said, and started pushing me against the wall. I then tried to push back, but this guy had quite some strength to push me against the wall! I was losing feeling of my neck, as he was pushing his left hand against my neck, and the right hand against my left arm. The other man then took side of my other side, and pulled out a needle. A long, sharp, unnerving-looking needle. I tried to push back even more, but I was just 16 years old, and they were like, 24? 30? I don't know, but they were older than me. I was quie helpless as the second man pushed the needle into my arm. I then felt myself losing consciousness once again, even though I had just woken up…

As I succumbed to slumber once again, I felt the two men lifting me up and walking somewhere…

When I woke up once again, I found myself strapped to a table. I couldn't move anything, because I was still quite drowsy from the drug that the two men had injected. What was that, Medicine to make Dialga fall asleep?!

"Ok, here's your subject, Professor." A man said. He looked different from the other men that I saw dressed in those strange uniforms. Another man in a lab coat appeared… Wait, this person looks familiar. I looked a bit closer, and-

"DAD?!" I sputtered. The drugs wore off instantly after that, I wasn't even half asleep, anymore.

Dad just stared in shock. He then turned to the man. "I knew I was forced to do this, but to my son?! NO!" He exclaimed. "you know the deal, Professor Oak. You have to do this to any test subject we brought in, which will be only one. If you do not comply, we'll just kill you, and still do this…" The man replied, an evil grin on his face. I was unnerved.

Dad walked up to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and sighed. "I'd hate to do this, but…" He pulled out a needle with a thick, blue substance inside. "...It's either both of us, sort of, or just you. I want both of us to live, so…" Dad uncapped the syringe. "...I'll see you by chance." He whispered before inserting the needle with a grimace into the middle of the circle birthmark on my left arm. I winced as he injected the substance.

I felt chills go down my spine; It felt like I was going outside into a raging blizzard, in just shorts. I stuttered as my Dad finished injecting the substance and pulled out the needle.

"W-Wait… What d-do you mean b-by "luck"? and s-sort of?" I managed to sputter out. It was hard to speak if you're shaking. My dad looked back at me after cleaning the needle, and said, "You're gonna have to find out…" He said, with a sad look on his face. Right then, the two men I've been pinned by before came in, unclamped me from the table and carried me away. "Stop shaking, runt!" The first man snarled. I tried to stop shaking, but I just couldn't, not how I'm feeling like this… When we arrived back at the cell, the men literally threw me in the cell. I winced in pain as I felt my side hit the cold floor, but that wasn't much of a problem, due to the fact that I felt quite cold, so I felt a bit numb. That injection must've had a heavy dose of sleep aid, because even though I was miserable, I still started to fall asleep once again.

And for the third time today, which I think it has been so far, darkness overcame me.

*A Few Hours Later*  
_

My eyes snapped open, and I woke up in an instant to an excruciating pain and a burning sensation. I instantly grabbed my right arm in instinct, but it was like whispering in a loud crowd, so it wasn't effective at all.

"What… The hell did they… Inject?!" I muttered through grit teeth as I was laying at my side, then a wave of more pain rushed all over my body. "AUGH!" I screamed out. The waves of pain kept emitting through my body every few seconds, so the pain was a constant agony.

As the wave crossed my body once again, I heard snapping. I was in shock to find that one little needle snaps bones, but I could barely think, due to the pain. I also felt the burning sensation come with the waves of pain, and I felt my eyes start to close… I tried to stay awake, but fatigue overtook me, and everything went dark.

"Oh, crap!" I exclaimed. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Matt!" I worried; We'd expect him to have different results, but this had gone horribly wrong!

"Greg, I already know! He was supposed to only have parts, not be it!" Matt replied. We both nodded, and quickly ran out into a corridor, and at the end of the long hallway, was a large door. We opened the door to find our leader.

"Sir, the Experiment has gone wrong! The runt- Err, I mean, the subject has overturned!" I quickly said. Our leader had a look of stress and shock on his face. "No, no, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! Quick, get to his cell!" He commanded, getting off his desk, and running out the door. Me and Matt followed in haste.

As he came to Liam's cell, he was in shock. "No… This isn't right… It was the right dosage for any person! Why did out of all the people, he was the one that it didn't work properly on?!" He exclaimed, staring at the now unconscious body through the bars. The room was dark, but there was a slight glow in the room.

"You two keep guard. I'll get all the other grunts and myself to help create the antidote. Got it?" Our Leader asked. We both nodded promptly, and he left to his office.

"What… What should we do now?" I asked Matt. He looked at me. "I don't know Greg, I think we should just wait for him to wake up, though." He replied. "But, I'm pretty sure he won't wake up for a while…" Matt added. I sighed in defeat. "Guess there's no better way…"

* * *

**Liam: Great, this will take a while.**

**Me: HOW ARE YOU TALKING?! YOU'RE UNCONSCIOUS!**

**Liam: Dream, I guess.**

**Me: You make no sense... Anyways, guys, I'll see you next chapter, and that'll be in the same day, AGAIN! Yay!**


	5. Unknown

**Chapter 4: Unknown**

* * *

**Welcome back to another chapter of Shadowed Darkness! Liam passed out from pain, and what happens to him, now? You already know, if you read the description! -mutters to self- I swear, no-one reads the description anymore... Youtube, Fanfiction...**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

_You've reached a terrible fate, haven't you?_

_-The Happy Mask Salesman_

Ugh, my head… And my body…_ I feel like Dialga has done a Roar of Time next to my ear…_ And that I walked across lava, with my entire body, with the burning sensation… Even now, I feel a bit hot…

I felt a bit sleepy again, but after the 5 times passing out, I'm not gonna do it again. I forced my eyes oven, to notice that I was lower than usual to the ground than when I usually lay down. I forced my stiff muscles to move a slight bit, which was a chore at the least, and they felt a bit strange moving them around… I put my arm in front of me to push myself up, when I noticed something.

The arm that I moved up to me… Was black. I instantly jumped up to my feet, only to collapse._ Why was I so unbalanced?_ More thoughts came to my head. One example…

_What state did I look like I was in?_

I looked at the one spot of the cell that was actually reflective, when my heart dropped at the sight.

What I saw in the reflection…  
...Was the sight of an Umbreon._ I turned into an Umbreon._

I panicked, and tried to run. TRIED to. But it's hard to run if you're not supposed to be walking bipedally. I collapsed to the ground a couple times after getting up countless times, until I heard laughing. I turned my head to the door to see one of the two men laughing through the bars. I paid them no mind, and kept stumbling until I had another thought.

_Walk on four feet- I mean, four paws, Liam…_

I started off with some small steps after getting up to my paws. After a little bit of the baby-steps, I got used to walking. Slowly, however, so I then started larger and larger steps, until I took steps that were a good speed. Then got to running. I ran across the room almost effortlessly, which took me by surprise, as I had not run on four feet before.

Now that I can actually move around, I needed an escape plan. However, as I just started thinking, the two guards came in.

"Alright, time for you to be brought in, runt!" The first guard said. One thought came into my head. _Run. Now or NEVER!_

I instantly sprinted towards towards them. They had planned on them coming towards me, so they were taken by surprise. I ran between their legs, and out of that holding cell. Freedom! But not for long, as I heard one of them talking to something, then out came more of the men dressed in the strange clothing. I counted 8 in the corridor while running… _Oh, Arceus…_

They formed a wall of soldiers, pulling out their Pokeballs. I couldn't squeeze through the wall; They were clumped together. Then I realized; _If I'm smaller, wouldn't that mean that I'm more agile_? I had a grin on my face (If Umbreons can make facial expressions, or even had a mouth (Which I did not see on Shadow… Probably the dark fur covering it.)). Then I increased my normal running speed to a blurred sprint, and jumped with my front paws, then my hind paws for the extra push.

That extra push gave me the extended height I needed to glide over the soldiers, but the landing. I stumbled awkwardly, then quickly got up and ran to the room at the end of the corridor.

In the fancy office, I noticed a vent. It was my gate out of here. But then, another grunt stepped in front of the vent. This person was different, however; I believe it's a lady in a different uniform, so I presumed it was the leader…

"No you don't, you brat!" She said through grit teeth, as she started to pull out her Pokeball. I was furious, then. _Why did this entire group of the horrible men (And one woman) have to go all out on an innocent boy?!_ I felt anger welling up inside myself, and then energy building up at my front. Then a few seconds later, the woman was knocked to the wall, unconscious, and the other men staring in shock at me. The vent was also open…_ What happened?_ All I remember is feeling energy come towards my front paws and head, then…

Ohh… A dark blobby ball of pure raw energy emitted from myself, and launched at the woman, knocking her aside, and smashing open the vent. Where did that come from…?

As the other grunts recovered from their shock, all 10 of them started running towards me. Time to go. I ran into the vent, and fell into the darkness.

As I descended down the small vent, I noticed that it was glowing around me. I was going to get to the bottom of what happened, later.

**_*SMASH*_**

I hit the bottom of the vent, breaking it open and letting me out into bright daylight. Although, for the price of some pain on impact. I was falling pretty fast, after all. I started to run, but my front-right leg was throbbing a bit. I had to shake it off as I ran away from the building. I noticed that it was in a large town, not very busy at the time, however.

I kept running, until I ended up running into someone's jeans. I shook my head, and looked up to find… _TOM?!_

"Umbreon!" I blurted out unexpectedly. Tom looked down, and he also had a look of surprise on his face. "Shadow? What are you doing in Veilstone City?!" He asked, but I'm sure he won't get an answer…

_Right, I'm an Umbreon, one of the two in Sinnoh, so I guess I'm looking like Shadow, the other one… My Pokemon. Is he ok?_

_Wait a minute. Veilstone City? The City of Gambling and the slot machines?_ How did Tom get here that fast?! He picked me up, much to my embarassment.

"I haven't seen you in ten days! And also, I haven't seen Liam…" He had a hint of sadness._ Right, He thinks I'm missing, but yet, his brother is in front of him…_

"You wanna stay with me until we find Liam?" Tom asked, not expecting an answer again, but to his surprised, I nodded.

He seemed dazed for a second, but then he put his arms to his shoulder. Then I realized what he was doing. "I believed Liam did it this way…" He muttered to himself. I got off his hands and onto his left shoulder. However, Tom was right handed, but I guess he wanted me to be a bit comfortable, which I wasn't at the moment, as I'm still trying to get used to being an Umbreon..., _So much things happened in the last 10 days._ From what I see, Tom already has six Pokemon, all look well trained, and he thinks I'm lost.

As we started to walk towards the gym, I failed to see a silhouette watching us from a rooftop of a building… It jumped away as it lost sight of myself.

* * *

**I had promised a friend he'd get a part in the story, you'll find out later!**

**I'm kind of disappointed that no-one reviewed, still! Probably because I posted quickly, but still, I'm quite happy with this story! Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	6. Reunion

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

* * *

**Reviews! YAY! First reviews, thanks to these guys!**

**_Iceman99:_**** Glad you like it! You will find out where it goes in the next chapter. And also, I will try to update EVERY DAY! Look forward to tomorow's update, then!**

**PLAINAWESOME: What, you think I'm just gonna stop here? Of course I'll keep up the good work, for anyone who reads this!**

_**Something dictionary related: **_**Really happy you guys like it! You sure you don't see any mistakes? (I do not purposely put them in.) Looks promising, Also me promising to update every day!**

**So yeah, I update every day if possible, if I do not, expect two chapters if I miss one! Also, I do not like cookies, so I have gotten you guys Luxury Balls, with Luxrays inside! Get it? err... -Cheeks red- not very good at a joke there... anyways, I will try to get ClarkyGirl to betaread the chapters posting on the weekends, but on weekdays, it's just me. So here, take them! -Hands out three Luxury Balls-**

**And here is Chapter 5. **

**And here is a question to you guys: Who do you think is the mysterious figure watching? Think of a "Sneaky" Trickster Pokemon. I probably gave it away, but don't forget personalities! :3**

* * *

As we walked towards the pokemon center, I couldn't help but think about what happened in the last ten days… Probably not much, I guess. Except for the fact that he had gotten quite a few gym badges, already...

"Hi, can I please get my Pokemon healed?" Tom asked. The nurse up front nodded with a sweet smile, and took the Pokeballs Tom handed over, and into the back room. (Note: I'm not gonna use the machine right behind Nurse joy, and there are trainer "Hotel" rooms in every pokemon center, so they are quite bigger.)

"So, Shadow, why were you at Veilstone City?" Tom looked at me and asked. Well, I was kidnapped by random men, turned into an Umbreon with extreme pain, got out ALIVE, and now you think I'm Shadow.

_Sure, Liam. Real subtle, if you said that to Tom. Thank Arceus I can't talk…_

I gave him a look. You know the look, when someone gets something YOU were looking for, and you say, "REALLY?!" That look.

Tom nervously chuckled. "Alright, I'm sorry for asking! Don't stare me down like you don't approve…"

I let go of the look as the nurse came back with all the Pokeballs. "Oh, can I put one in storage? I already have six, so I'm gonna put Zigzagoon in your trustful hands… Is that fine?" Tom asked. The nurse just giggled. "Of course it's fine, silly!" Tom was a bit red on the cheeks, but I just secretly chuckled. As Tom gave the Pokeball to the nurse, she went back into the back room and came back out.

"One more thing…" Tom mumbled. She looked back at us with curiosity. "Can you get me and Shadow a room? I'm holding onto him for my brother until he gets back from…" Tom stopped there, having another look of sadness on his face. "It's fine, you don't need to finish that. But… Can I see your Trainer Card, then?" Tom gave her the card, and she checked it over in a computer system behind the counter. "Lets see… Tom Oaks… 17… One of two childs, registered "normal"..."

_What in Arceus' name does she mean by normal?! Oh... I was different from my family... Circle birthmark... Blue eyes..._ I thought back to when I first saw myself back as an Umbreon. I noticed that I had red eyes... Just like Shadow... And also, I saw a yellow glowing circle on all my legs (Four), and on my head, and around my ears... I couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness; was there a relation to the circle birthmark, and an Umbreon's circles? I decided to think about it later. I looked back at Tom to see him impatiently waiting for the nurse to finish.

She handed the card back to Tom. "Everything is fine." She handed a keycard to Tom. "Here's your card, Room #203.

Tom thanked the nurse, and Tom walked upstairs, me still being on his shoulders. As we arrived at the door, Tom slipped the card through the reader, and the light beside the reader turned green, signing the door is open. Tom opened the door, and sat down on the bed with a sigh. I jumped off his shoulder to the floor, stumbling a little bit. IT's gonna take me a while to get used to walking on four feet - Augh, PAWS!

I walked to the door, and closed it, then jumped up on the bed beside Tom, and gave him a curious look, tilting my head. I don't know where that comes from… Tom seemed stressed, for some reason…

He looked at me, then sighed again. "I don't know, Shadow…" He told me. Right… He thinks I'm Shadow… Guess I have to be him for a while, until I see Shadow for real, again…

"So much has happened, Shadow. Liam has disappeared, so have you, until five minutes. ago. To be honest…" He gave me a sincere look. "I'm quite relieved that I know that you're safe… But now we should look for Liam, right?" I froze. How can I look for "Human" Liam if I am "Pokemon" Liam? They're the same person! Sort of…

"Breon, Umbreon!" Is what I said. I wanted to say that I am Liam, but it's hard if you can only speak Pokemon…

Tom looked at me confusedly. "Shadow… You know I can't understand you. What in Dialga's name does that mean?" He asked. I wanted to facepalm so badly… But I don't have a face anymore, a barely slight bit of a snout, and no palms on my paws, so I can't do it… Crud.

"Well, trying to figure it out doesn't solve anything. Should we try and challenge the gym leader?" He asked, with a smile on his face. I didn't wanna dampen his mood, so I nodded enthusiastically. I wanted to try in a Pokemon battle, too… It made me more excitedly than being the trainer, like me and Tom battling our first time.

"Well, great! Comon, get on my shoulder, and lets go!" He said, going on his knees to help me get on, but I had other ideas. I ran to the door instead, and reached up for it, to find it was out of reach. _Size really does matter…_

Tom didn't do anything, but stare at me as I tried to reach the handle, but had an idea. I stepped back, and ran at the side wall, jumped onto it, then off it onto the wall across from it (Wasn't that far, probably a meter away) Until I managed to get to the door handle, and use my front paws as a loop at the door handle, and my weight to pull the handle down. I slipped down the handle, but it curved into the door, so I'm glad I can't slip off the handle. I managed to reach the wall beside the door with my hind-left paw, so I pushed off the wall, still holding onto the door, effectively (Sort of) opening it. It was a door where it does not close automatically, so I let go of the handle, and nudged the door open more for Tom.

I was suddenly shaken by what I just did. _Did I just be as agile as when Shadow… FLIPPED over Turtwig?_

Tom was awestruck as well. "Shadow, that was… Amazing. All that just to open a door? There is nice people, but a polite Pokemon? Wow…" He sputtered as he walked through the door, down the stairs and out of the Pokemon Centre into the cold snow once again.

As we started to travel towards the Gym, I couldn't help but feel that we're being watched...

* * *

**That could have gone better... Still too short! Working on it, this will be the minimum amount of words.**

**It is time for me to sleep, so Good night guys, and see you tommorow.**

**-Falls asleep on computer-**


	7. Battle

**Welcome to another chapter! Sorry for no update for two weeks, been busy with stuff. I have to change my promise, sorry about that...**

**New Promise: I will stick to at least a chapter a week, at most, a few chapters a day, ok? So that way, it's at least a bit common.**

**Now, if you excuse me, I had put two chapters together, so enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Battle_

As we entered the gym, there was a man near two statues who walked toward us when we entered.

"Welcome to Veilstone City gym! Here, this is to refresh you!" He said, giving a bottle of water. Tom took the bottle of water, and put it in his large backpack… Wait, that's a hiking bag. Where did he get that?

My ears perked up to him muttering. "Thanks, I already have 6…" I inwardly grinned for absolutely no reason as Tom looked at the gyms, only to see those thin walls spread out across the gym, and random rooms in certain spots. The room in front of us was open, and with a "conveniently" placed Black Belt fighter. Tom went for the black belt, and as we went into the room, he confronted us.

**(Time lapse. Before you get angry at me, #1. I'm still in pain, these wounds from Liam won't heal… and #2. The main focus is on the GYM LEADER. It'll be fun to write.)**

In Arceus' name, are all gyms this confusing? I've heard they have some puzzles, but did they always had to be this mind-numbing and confusing? I've fallen asleep 15 minutes after Tom beat the last of the "Karate Quad" brothers and started on the sliding wall puzzle… But after what seemed like 5 minutes, he woke me up, where I had been sleeping awkwardly on his shoulder.

"Shadow, wake up. You've been sleeping for an hour…" Tom said tiredly. I could tell he was strained from the puzzle, but still was determined to beat the gym. I stood up readily, only to remember I had only so much room on his shoulder, so I fell off his shoulder...

Tom just stared at me with a slight chuckle as I got up. I gave him a ticked-off look, and noticed the room glow a bit. Tom stopped laughing, but he couldn't take the smile off his face as we walked up to the gym leader.

As I looked at her, she appeared to be no older than a young adult, so probably 16 or 15. "Somebody looks sleepy…" She giggled, staring at us. Tom looked at her confusedly, but truth be told, she was staring at ME._ Great. She saw that…_

"Anyways…" She stopped giggling, and put her hand on her hip. "My name is Maylene. You've been impressive, since it seems that you've beat my students, but can you face against the master?" She asked rhetorically. Tom had a very, VERY determined look. From after what he was doing for… An hour and 15 minutes… Tom was not going to say no, or lose to this.

"Alright then, very well!" Maylene said, pulling out a Pokeball from behind her, but she did not have a pocket, which seemed to us! HOW?

"I don't know what it takes or means to be strong, but I'll certainly do my best." She said, activating the Pokeball and throwing it. as soon as the mysterious sphere hit the ground, another flash appeared. This one seemed a bit brighter for some reason…

_I guess Pokemon have better senses…_

As the flash dissipated, we saw… What was it again… Oh yeah, a Meditite. I've seen Veilstone City on an ad on TV before, and they showed the gym, and Maylene herself with her Pokemon… But they mainly focused on the slot machines…

Tom reached into his backpack, but his determined look turned to a look of confusion, then a look of shaken fear. "Oh, no…" Tom muttered. He threw the Pokeball in disappointment. I was worried now, as his determination was gone…

As the ball hit the ground, another flash emitted, but I shielded my eyes awkwardly with my paw. When it faded, I realized what Tom had done wrong.

He had given all his other Pokemon… To the nurse.

Tom had thrown out the Zigzagoon he was meant to give to the nurse. Maylene gave a look of curiosity. "Do… Do you want to change Pokemon? You seem… Unprepared…" She asked. Tom just shook his head. "No, just finish it…" He said. "Zigzagoon, use Quick attack." He said, quite blandly. Tom was… Practically, never like this.

As I saw the blur of the zigzag-striped-racoon-thing rush towards the other pokemon which looked like it had a large white dumpling for a head, it had jumped off the ground, over the Zigzagoon, and landed on its feet, in one move. When Zigzagoon did not feel an impact, it skidded to a halt to look around for the opponent, I saw Meditite jump towards it, and kicked it hard, twice. Zigzagoon was down after those brutal impacts. Tom glumly returned the Pokemon, and turned. I was going to follow, but Maylene stopped us.

"Wait!" She said. Tom turned around, a bit of curiosity in his face, but he still looked quite glum. "You can still fight!" Maylene said, gesturing us closer. Both of us came towards her again.

"You still have a Pokemon." She simply said. I was confused at this, as was Tom. "What? I made a mistake, and gave the wrong Pokemon balls to the nurse… All I have is this unconscious Zigzagoon…" Tom said, showing the Pokeball.

Maylene shook her head calmly, and pointed towards me. I was confused for a second once again, but then it hit me.

_Since I'm an Umbreon and with Tom… People think I'm HIS Pokemon… Oh, Arceus. This will not go well._

Tom was absorbing what she was mentioning to, then it hit him like Hydro Pump.

"WHAT?!" He sputtered. "It's not even my Pokemon! It's my brothers! It's just that, I found Shadow running from the large building! I don't know where he came from, but it's just that we encountered this "Team Plasma" group, and they tried to take my Pokemon! I held the person off, but when I went back, Liam was gone!" Tom quickly explained.

Maylene was overwhelmed with info. She was taking in all the info for a second, then she gave an answer…

"Tom… Liam is closer than you think…" Maylene slowly said, her eyes closed for a second. Tom shuddered. "He's… He's dead?!" He panicked slightly. Maylene's eyes snapped open. "What?! No! No! Nothing like that! He's…" She paused for a second. "Know what, I'm just gonna be direct. Liam's next to you." She told Tom, Who was dazed by that last sentence, "Liam's next to you."

"No, Liam can't be an Umbreon, like Shadow. He's a person, a human being, like you and me." Tom replied. Maylene was giving a look, but Tom quickly stopped that. "No, not like that way! Not like, you and me! I'm saying, the species we are!" Maylene had to let out a slight giggle. "I know, Tom. Anyways, I'll tell you after the battle… Liam wouldn't mind you battling with Shadow, would he?" She asked. Tom thought real hard, looking at me the entire time.

"I'd guess he wouldn't…" Tom finally said. Maylene said. She winked at me, and I would've gone red if I was normal, but I guess I have another way, because I saw the small area around me glow once again…

"Shadow, your rings are glowing…" Tom said. I had not realized that the rings around my ears, all my legs and the one on my head actually glows. Since it was lighter around me before, I guess it lights up if I feel an emotion, like embarrassment, happiness, or anger.

"Hey Tom, you mind giving us a minute? I'm gonna try a strategy with my Pokemon…" Maylene asked. Tom and I walked behind one of the black belt's rooms, and I heard slight discussing. I perked my ears to listen a bit better to the conversation.

"...Can you three all go easy on Liam? He's still probably not used to this yet, and may easily be knocked down…" Maylene said. I heard the three Pokemon's voices call out quietly.

The sliding wall opened, showing Maylene and her three Pokemon, which are Meditite, Machoke, and Lucario.

"I've decided to not leave them in the Pokeballs for the battle, unless they faint." She stated, as her Meditite stepped forward. I wasn't too sure what to do, so I had just followed her gesture and stepped up to the arena.

I'm glad my leg feels good enough to stand on…

"Meditite, use Confusion!" Maylene commanded. The meditite started to focus, and I was about to run towards, until I felt an intense amount of pain on my head. Is this what a Pokemon feels like when they get hit by that, dizzy, discoordinated, and a bad headache?

I shook my head as I started to get up again, and Maylene had a slight look of shock.

"Meditite accidentally did a full power attack, how did he survive that?" She muttered to herself. I was quite shocked myself, normally, that would've put me against the floor for a few minutes.

"One problem, Maylene…" Tom said. Maylene looked at her. "I don't know Shadow's attacks, so I-" I was just going to give a demo. I had started to focus my energy in front of me, and then a dark sphere or a Shadow Ball started to form right in front of me. I had started to charge for longer than the time I shot the Shadow Ball at the lady blocking my escape in the Team Plasma building.

When I couldn't charge it any more, and it was twice my current size, I released it towards Meditite, who jumped to the side, but for some reason, the Shadow Ball changed its course, hitting the Meditite. It fell to the ground, knocked out. It was pure silence. Even the Pokemon were quiet.

"Alright, time to bring more resistance! Machoke, Brick Break!" Maylene chanted. Machoke jumped right at me, readying a chop of his hand. I was quite worried. so worried in fact, I did not notice the rings glow again and hear an odd sound of impact. I looked to see a blue field surrounding myself.

"Protect?!" Maylene sputtered. I knew it was my move, and I was going to move fast. In fact, as soon as Machoke smacked off the energy wall, It dissipated and I ran at sound speed towards Machoke, giving it a hard headbutt, but it was pretty muscular, so you wouldn't think I'd notice the strong abs or the six pack. As I bounced back from the impact, as it was a pretty hard hit, I saw Machoke bending forward a bit, clutching its waist. I winded it, but it was already grabbing one of the few small boulders around the gym and throwing them at me. I got hit by one, but I pushed it off, and jumped aside of the boulders, which were pretty close.

"Bre!" I instantly screamed out, as pain took my backside. I noticed that one of the boulders had landed on my tail.

If pinching doesn't work, just add boulder. Now I know I'm not dreaming…

I started to charge another Shadow Ball, but much weaker, as I was quite unfocused, due to the fact that a boulder the size of my previous Shadow ball had landed right on my tail. I launched it at the boulder, crushing it, and looked up to see Machoke going in for another chop, but I denied it with the barrier once again. I jumped away from the small wall of boulders, and got a direct sight of him. I was a bit angry that he gave me a hit with boulders, but the TAIL?! NO!

Suddenly, I noticed him floating up, then he was smashed against the wall. Ouch… I felt all my anger dissipate as I saw him smash into the wall. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Why do you hurt the others so much?!" An angry voice called out. I was shaken a bit; the voice sounded harsh. I looked around, and the others looked at me in curiosity.

"Just look at me! You know, the one Pokemon left, the one you haven't brutally taken out!" It called again. I looked at the Lucario; It looked very mad. "What, you haven't seen a Pokemon before?!" It snarled. I had, it's just that understanding what a Pokemon said was surprising to me.

Guess I understand others… Maybe I can talk back?

"I did not know the power I had!" I responded. The already-ticked-off Lucario was now furious. "You did not?! You just knocked them out with overpowered attacks! First with your energy ball, then with-" Lucario was interrupted.

Maylene was interrupting the conversation to continue the battle. "Lucario! Use-" Lucario smacked Maylene to the wall, snarling at her.\

"I had enough of your commands, *****."

Lucario threw a punch at the poor girl. Maylene had panicked and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for it to come.

But suddenly, time just… slowed to a halt, to me. I saw Lucario's fist still moving, but ever so slowly. Even slower than a Slowpoke's walk while paralyzed. I saw the fist so close, so I ran towards the Pokemon who had basically threatened to KILL Maylene. There had been lots of death to people, and Pokemon, lately. There will not be another one.

As I smacked the Lucario with a headbutt, time sped up to normal, and as it hit the wall, I heard a crack. It wasn't the wall, because I saw no cracks or chips, more rather Lucario's right paw a bit pointed wrong. I broke its hand- err, paw. That is what I'll take to save Maylene, who had grabbed Tom's hand, and ran into the black belt's room, who had escaped to the other black belt's room. The sliding wall closed, then.

"Nobody stops me. Too many trainers stop me. I will not let you, a beast to the world!"

I've had it with this Lucario. He does not insult or KILL other people. Not even me, or Maylene.

"That's… IT!" I yelled, noticing the glow around me so bright as if you were staring into a powered light bulb. Lucario was shaken by my anger, but I paid it no mind, as I was just too pissed.

"You need to control yourself, NOW!" I snarled at him, instantly launching a large Shadow Ball, which hit him quite hard. But I was not done at all. I then headbutted him to the wall, still applying pressure when the wall struck him, and as I backed off, I picked him up with my Psychic ability (Not really an ability, just I call it one, when it's an attack) and hurled him to the ceiling, wall and the floor. He was almost unconscious from the constant attack. But, then I heard a slight rumbling. For a second, I thought it was an earthquake, but I looked up, and my heart dropped. And other chunks.

I broke the building too much… it's all starting to collapse.

"Everybody, run!" Tom yelled behind the wall. I heard footsteps fade, and I knew the others are safe. But me and the anger-problem Lucario are still inside…

"Run…" Lucario managed to gasp. I probably overdone the attacks, but he still looked not near death.

Time slowed for me again. I wasn't too sure why I was so aware of this until I saw something that would make my heart stop.

A giant chunk of the roof…

Falling towards Lucario, and Lucario only.

"WATCH OUT!" I said, jumping over him.

As I took the blow, everything went dark.

* * *

**Before you guys get angry at me for not updating for TWO WEEKS, I've been busy with school. And homework. And Pokemon Y. And Trying to evolve Eevee- Oh wait, it evolved. ^.^**

**Liam: -Bites 3DS and runs-**

**Me: WAIT! I HAVEN'T SAVED YET! Guys, I'll be back when I get my game...**


	8. Companion

**Chapter 7: Companion**

* * *

**Welcome to another chapter of Shadowed Darkness! I used to have another chapter written, but I accidentally deleted the ENTIRE chapter... Well, wnto writing, I guess.**

**I don't know if I mentioned this before, but I'm changing my promise. Instead of a chapter a day, I'm gonna try to get at least one chapter a week, and do more if I still can/want. So, I just wanted to let you know...**

**REVIEW TIME! :D**

**Iceman99: Wait... Who's killed? My wounds finally healed, and finally I have my 3DS back, with more Pokemon! I'm thinking of involving different Pokemon from other regions, too! Anyways... It's getting better? I'm happy to hear that! And this chapter... Err... Sorry, but this is kind of a filler chapter, whatever that means. I'm just giving some info, so Tom will know better, and we will know what happened to poor Liam. :D**

**Galladelucarioman: Pokemorph/Pokemon Transformation Community? -Googles- :D ! I'm gonna put this on! Sorry for not updating soon, but now it's a break, so at least I can update more! And glad you like the story!**

**Now. Get ready, FOR...**

**Fillers. Yay...**

* * *

I came to inside a strange forest, however, it was quite dark. Seeing as I was stuck underneath about a ton of rubble, I suspect that this is not the real world, but my self-consciousness place. Or probably Death's Gate, but I do not see a gate, and the forest seems peaceful, not dead...

I walked around for a bit inside my own forest. It felt strangely familiar for some reason, but then I had just realized; this was the spot where Team Plasma had encountered me. It also just gave me some questions to think about…

Out of all the people, why choose me? Why was I the one person who was different?

I came up with an idea suddenly off-topic…

What if this was a fraction of my thoughts, but I can change the area around me, right?

I imagined a small pond at a conveniently-placed opening to the path, and then, as if on cue, a small pond was fading into the area.

Now that I have a "mirror", I started to inspect my new body (Not the gross way of… you know. Just as if you saw something new about someone, and you spent time trying to figure out what was different about them).

I saw the normal two rings on my long ears, and the circles faintly glowing at my legs, the tops of them. But there was something different from the front-left one… I looked closer, to see that it was a bit bigger, and that it had a slightly stronger glow than the others.

However, as I was inspecting myself, the darkness suddenly filled with light, and I was engulfed by it.

"Don't stand there, help me move the rubble!" Maylene yelled, lifting up a chunk slightly smaller than her, and putting it aside. She tried lifting another one, but it was too heavy.

Tom got the idea, and ran over to help poor Maylene lift the chunk of concrete. The Karate Quad were also helping out by moving other pieces around the gym, or what's left of the gym…

"Wait… Do you see that glow?" Tom asked, seeing something light up behind more chunks of materials.

Maylene gasped, and started moving the pieces away from the glow, and soon, in the darkness, she spotted the faint glow she recognized.

"Liam!" She pleaded, hoping the unconscious Moonlight Pokemon would be alive.

I saw only darkness, but I heard voices. Tom's voice. And I believe Maylene.

"Liam! Please wake up…" She pleaded.

I was practically drained, but at the least, I managed to open my eyes, at the least.

"Liam! Thank Arceus you're fine!" Maylene said with tears of joy. She then gave me a hug, but it was painful. More of a death hug.

"Umbre!" I manage to gasp out as she squeezes what little air I manage to get. I tried to move one of my legs, but it hurts just at moving it. "Bre…" I moan._ It just hurts…_ Even the glow that I had seemed to be fading a bit…

"Maylene, there's your Lucario!" Tom pointed. He reached in, and pulled out the Lucario, who seemed fine. Tom was surprised that the Lucario had actually cooperated, instead of fighting back.

"Maylene, your Lucario… It seems tame…" Tom said. Lucario, who managed to stand up, nodded in agreement, but then gave a worried look at me. He then pointed to the Pokemon Center.

Everyone gasped at the state I was in. I felt like I had broken something, and I had a splitting headache.

"Hurry, now!" Everyone dashed to the Pokemon Center, leaving the Pokemon Gym in its former glory.

As we got in, I felt myself starting to lose consciousness. Darkness started to creep around myself.

"No! Please, Liam, try to stay awake until the nurse can help!" Maylene pleaded once again. I tried to, but I just couldn't. Darkness overtook me, and I fell unconscious again.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself feeling much better than before, but still injured. I also found myself hooked up to numerous machines.

I also did find no-one here, but that soon changed when the group came in. I perked my ears at them coming in, and almost jumped to my feet, but I resisted, as I was hooked up to the machines.

"Shadow? You're finally awake!" Tom said, with a sigh of relief. The nurse started to unhook me from the machines and wires, and once the last has been done, she warned me:

"Now, you can keep going with your trainer, but you gotta be careful with your leg…" I then looked at my legs. All of them seemed fine, but then I got to my front-left leg, I saw that it was bandaged. Almost the entire leg, just leaving out the paw, and the light circle. I stood up, only to collapse. I see what she means, the leg hurts quite a bit if I stood on it, so I may have to akwardly limp… I jumped off the small bed, but landed on my other legs.

"Nurse, is it fine if we get some time alone?" Tom asked. The nurse nodded, and exited the room, then shut the door.

"First of all… Why did you keep calling my brother's Umbreon, Liam?" Tom asked. Maylene looked a bit red, but she answered. "You remember how I mentioned, 'Liam is closer than you think...'" Tom nodded. "Well…" Maylene looked at me. Tom realized what Maylene mentioned to.

"WHAT?!" Tom sputtered. Now he knows. One week, and this happens…

"Liam…" He mumbled to himself. after a minute of this, he looked at me. "Err… This is just a test… For your birthday, how much Pokegear did you get from Mom?" Tom asked. I already knew, so I tapped my front-left paw lightly, because if I did the right paw, I would be pressuring my left leg. I tapped twice.

Tom took a minute to try and figure out what that sign was, then he realized.

"Liam?! Wha… I… HOW?!" He sputtered again. Anyone would take this as a shock.

"Maylene, how did you know?!" Tom asked.

First, he's different than other normal Pokemon. Liam basically has all of the natures… Wait… Am I correct?" She asked, looking at me. I nodded in response.

"As Liam mentions, Liam can be just like a normal person, even if in a different form. Secondly… He showed much more concern to other people as if they were near death…" Maylene explained, but Tom butted in. "Wait a minute! No-one in our family passed!" He informed.

"Oh, err… Sorry. Anyways, to sum it up, Liam is this Umbreon you thought was Shadow, I believe that was his nickname… But it looks like you're gonna have problems with just you two. So, since the gym is torn down…" She had a smile on her face. "Mind if I come with you? I'm a bit tired of this town, and I'm thinking of looking at the other towns, too!"

Tom looked around for a bit. "Are… Are you sure about this?" Tom nervously asked, but i just simply wagged my tail a bit, and do a slight jump at the thought of having someone else on the group.

"I guess I'm coming, then!" She happily said, and we started to walk out of the Pokemon Center, and she looked in her little backpack for something. _Where did she get that?_

"Here, I forgot to give you this." She mentioned, holding out the Cobal badge. Tom gawked in surprise. "But… But-but, I didn't even win! Lucario ended up turning on you, and Liam ended up stopping him before he could've possibly killed you!" Tom explained. "Oh, I know! But he's been acting differently. Haven't you noticed that he didn't try to attack you when you helped him out?" Tom stopped.

"And besides, if it wasn't for you and your… Friend?" Maylene partially added.  
"Brother…" Tom corrected. Maylene couldn't help but smile. "Well, it seems that Liam easily gets into trouble, judging by the fact that the entire building came down, but at least he protected me and Lucario during the event. Because of your great work, here. I would hand Liam one, but I think people will call me crazy handing a badge to a Pokemon… Sorry, Liam…" I nodded in reply.

_I would think so; People would be wondering about a Gym leader who is handing a Pokemon, not a Human, a badge..._

"Wait, why are we walking?" Tom said, stopping. He released a Staraptor.

"Falcon (Sorry, no names yet), can you fly us to Hearthome City?" Tom asked.

"Which city was that… Oh, dear. Are you one of his Pokemon?" It asked me. I nodded in response. "In that case, do you know which town Hearthome City is?" Falcon asked. I went into my thoughts for a second, and had an idea.

"I believe the town you can hear music and loud applause from? And it comes from a big building?" I suggested. "Don't stand there then, get on!" Falcon eagerly said, landing and lowering for us to get on. Maylene was holding me (Although I was a bit embarrassed), Tom was behind her.

We took off, and I decided to enjoy it.

* * *

**Well then, we got Maylene in the group! That makes... Tom, Maylene, and Pokemon Liam. BTW, I'm gonna make it a sequel! That's right, IT'S GONNA BE FINISHED! Not now. Much later. Expect a chapter... Next... hour.**

**Or 15 minutes. I kinda type fast... I prefer electronics, which is the reason why in High School, Tech Education is my best subject... Science and Math, not so much. I do well, but... Homework... -Glares moodily at the stack of books- Please... -Scared- Get away! AHHHHHH!**

**-Runs- Please wait for next chapter, if I can still write it!**


	9. Stalker

**Chapter 8: Stalker**

* * *

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! I decided to give a chapter, but it was quite long, and I was just halfway, and I know you're practically defeating poor Pidgeys for that chapter, so I've decided to split it into two chapters, for a couple of reasons:**

**#1. I've got Terraria! So I am playing with that friend!  
#2. It's hard to write my friend with 3 personalities... Unfortunately, try writing myself... -Facepaw- Can't even facepaw as an Oshawott if there is no hand OR paw...  
#3. I wanted to give a chapter for Christmas, so here you are!**

**Now, Two things: One about speech and thoughts, and second... Is there really a point? Oh yeah, and a third.**

**#1. "This is normal human speech." ****_"This is Pokemon Speech."_**_**This is Thoughts.**_

**#2. Disclaimer. Why do I do this? Oh yeah, it's because none of us own Gamefreak... -Glares at building across the street- Why do you make me use Razor Shell on myself... But I did buy shares of it... I own the shares, but I don't know how to do stock, so that's why I sit at my computer, writing...**

**#3. REVIEWS!**

**Iceman99: It's super effective! LegoDude fainted! Shadow used Drink Coke on LegoDude! LegoDude is awake! HE FINISHES HOMEWORK, AND WRITES FOR YOU GUYS! :D**

**shadow55530: Yes, there is a SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -Deep breath- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEQUEL! There shall be a sequel, so this story will see the end, unlike the 30,000 Stories by others that are trashed, discontinued, unwanted, un-updated or moved to DeviantART... Ugh...**

**I'm glad that other people like the story, and give suggestions! I'm adding another OC, so yeah!**

* * *

While normally I would be afraid at this height, I wasn't. Maylene held onto me tightly, and even if I did drop, I'm sure Falcon was here to help.

"Amazing, huh?" Falcon asked.

"Very! You can see everything!" I happily said.

We landed in Hearthome City, and Tom returned Falcon to his ball. Tom then pulled out a town map, and tried to figure it out.

"Augh… Maps aren't my way of getting around…" He grumbled. After a few minutes, he figured it out. "We go this way…" He said, pointing south.

I saw a light flash behind me, and I turned to see Lucario.

"Lucario… Are you ok from the gym destruction?" I asked. The Lucario nodded in reply. "I am, but I could ask the same, for you…" It said, pointing to my broken leg. "It broke in the building…" I replied.

"Sorry about causing the trouble… I'll change." Lucario apologized. He's gonna try and work on the problems of his? About time…

When we got to Route 212, I couldn't help but get the feeling that we're being watched… I kept looking around every minute or two…

"Is something bothering you, Liam?" Maylene asked. I shook my head, but I still couldn't shake the feeling off… Not watched by people, but by something a bit more strange...

When we neared the mansion, a young trainer stopped us.

"Wait!" He shouted. He ran over to us, and I got the strange feeling again… Something was off…

"I've been watching you…" He said. I was shaken by this, very. The others seemed to be quite shocked._ I'd doubt that a young kid would be watching us right up to me escaping…_

While the others looked at the kid, I noticed a darkness surround the boy, leaving a strange Pokemon that I know too well…

"Zoroark?" I exclaimed. How do I know the Pokemon, but yet never saw it before? It would've surprised the others, hearing a loud, "Umbre?" call out, but I looked at them, and saw they didn't even hear me.

"They can't hear you… I'm giving them an illusion. Anyways…" He started, looking quite relaxed. Almost as if nothing could bother him.

"Truth be told, I'm quite surprised you made it that far. Team Plasma can easily stop anyone or anything from getting out…" Zoroark explained. That… That, I was shocked. _From what I hear… No-one escaped? NO-ONE?!_

"I also find it… Kind of funny, actually, that trouble seems to follow you. Remember the "furious" Lucario, and how your fight seemed to bring the building down?" He mentioned._ Now that I think of it, Actually… Trouble seems to follow, no matter where I go. It seems like a fact, even though I've just been an Umbreon for about a day now… And yet, all this had happened._

"Why, it could've been ANYONE who could've done that…" He sarcastically spoke. I rolled my eyes in response;_ do I have to deal with this? I mentally smacked myself in the head. Of course you have to, you're staring at the Trickster Pokemon..._

"It's certainly a surprise that you aren't in trouble for this." I hesitated. _Why was I not in trouble? Why ddidn't an officer do anything?_

"Since you can't go anywhere without getting in trouble…" He had a sly smile. "Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you." Zoroark told me. I wasn't going to argue any more, because I can tell his type, and I don't mean his Pokemon type. I mean, personalities. I let out a sigh, then nodded

"Great!" He said, almost exclaiming. "The illusion of your brother and friends is going to end soon, so I'll disguise myself. What should I disguise as?" Zoroark asked. I put my right hand near my short muzzle, but realized that I had a broken leg, so I ended up stumbling. I quickly got up, and then I got an idea.

_"How about an Absol? Both you and Absol (I hear) are tricky, and sly…"_ I suggested. Zoroark thought about this, and nodded. "Yes, that'll do." He said, then darkness started to surround himself.

As the darkness started to form around him, making a silhouette Zoroark, the form started changing. It changed from Bipedal to… Quadrupedal?** (AQ: Is that how you say it?)** And the strange tuft forming on the right side of his head.** (I'm not going into this too much…)**

As the darkness subsided, an Absol was in the place Zoroark was at. Even I was illuded by this. "It's still me." Zoroark-turned-Absol spoke. **(AAN: This is confusing, so if I say Zoroark, I mean both Absol-Zoroark and Pure-Zoroark.)**

I relaxed a bit at this point, knowing it was Zoroark. He had walked near the bushed, and turned his head towards me for a second. "I need to make this like a wild encounter, but you can handle that, right?" He asked. I pondered on this for a bit; my leg was broken, so I won't be as good in battle, but hopefully… Just hopefully, he'd take it a bit easy…

After a minute of thought, I nodded to reply. He had a slight smile, before walking fully into the bushes. Then I notice the kid illusion that Zoroark created. He walked away, and then I see Zoroark nodding in the shrubbery. I nodded back, and I started to paw at Tom's leg.

"I swear you're an actual Pokemon... You're behaving like a real one (but with Liam still inside), and you even move like you've been walking that way your whole life... Almost as if your Pokemon self was taking over..." Tom mumbled. I froze for a second.

I do? I felt totally in control... Did I do something wrong? Did I lost control without knowing it? This must be someone else's fault... I was in full control, wasn't I? This must be Team Plasma's fault, it must be Team Plasma's fault. Yeah, it's gotta be Team Plasma's fault…

"Hey… Earth to Liam!" Tom said, snapping me out of my trance. I stared at him. "Lets get going… That kid wasted quite some time, and we should keep going…" He said. I nodded, and Maylene, Tom, Lucario and I headed out down the path near the Pokemon Mansion...

* * *

**Oshawott... The story had split into two chapters- Wait, I mean the chapter. Err... -Rubs head-**

**Anyways, I'm creating a question for you guys. Who is the next OC to come into the story? I'm pretty sure i gave hints, and it's obvious...**

**Bye! -Pounced playfully by Liam- AUGH, DON'T HURT ME -Gets nudged- Umm... -Liam falls asleep on chest-**

**Err... This won't go very well... Be quiet when replying in the reviews. And I'm just gonna fall asleep with Liam... ZZZZZ...**


	10. Mansion

**_Chapter 9: Mansion_**

* * *

**I took too long... Crud. So... Yeah. I'll make sure to update more often.**

**_I have a dictionary here:_**** Yep, I do realize... Horrible writing, huh? I made sure to take my time on the writing, but I took too long of time... Too much CoD, GTA 5 and Pokemon Y. And also, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon... Oshawott.**

**_Iceman99:_**** Oshawott has 2 HP! Glad you like the chapter, even though... It's... Rushed. Osha... -Slowly looks down, then up- Anyways, Judging by your review, HOW ARE YOU STUPID? What makes you the opposite is the fact that you actually gone through this story so far! And it probably wasn't too good! But still, I enjoy writing this. Anyways, The OC has a little reference in this chapter, and probably will get another part next chapter! -Oshawott**

**_Lashiel Likim Ensui:_**** I had troubles typing your name... Anyways, Glad you like the story so far, and I'm also looking forward to the next update. OH WAIT. -Puts on sunglasses, but different form won't allow- Aww...**

**So anyways... I'm an Oshawott. You guys have a problem with that? I turned into one, because... Nah, you'll find out. Not in this story, but one of my friends, suggested a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon idea! And so, it'll involve me and him. But my name is completely changed. You know, for privacy reasons. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

As we walked down the path to the Pokemon Mansion, I was almost talking to myself about what had happened.

_So Maylene told me that Shadow is Liam. I find it hard to believe that this Umbreon is Liam, and it gets even harder to believe, the more I think about it. I mean, a person, like my brother, turning into a Pokemon, like Shadow? I'd even be skeptical of myself… But to be honest, from normal Pokemon, Shadow does seem more loyal and friendly than other Pokemon, but, that's just Shadow. That's his personality and traits._

_We walked near the Pokemon Mansion, and I'm still going on in my mind about this._

_I think she's just going to conclusions…_

_What in Arceus' name have I done… Why wasn't I even thinking when I said that? Now Tom could either be too believing, or too skeptical to actually believe me! I know Team Plasma has been doing strange stuff inside the building, but this? It's just too hard to believe, even for myself, who just said it… It just sounds too crazy... I'm going crazy… Probably from the loss of the Gym… It's too much for a 16 year old to handle…_

_What's to be of Liam… separated from his brother and his Pokemon, Shadow... I hope he's alright…_

As we entered the Pokemon Mansion, I heard a bit of sound outside. I looked outside to see it snowing quite heavily, but the wind was blowing quite hard... _Oh no…_

_BLIZZARD!_ I ran up to the doors, and quickly shut one, which actually slammed quite hard, knocking Tom and Maylene out of their daze. They saw me pressing up against the door, trying to keep it closed, as the wind kept trying to blow it open. Tom helped me keep it closed, while Maylene grabbed the other door and push it closed. Thank goodness I saw the other people walk out of route 212 before the blizzard...

"Ok, blizzards weren't this harsh..." Tom said.

"You are definitely correct. This weather is, I don't know, abnormal?" A voice called out.

We all turned around to see a man walk towards us. He was wearing a long sleeve collared shirt and jeans. He had combed hair which was black, and also had a nervous look.

"There has been a blizzard 5 times, now. In five days..." He groaned_. Five days?!_

He looked at me, then slowly nodded. "Yes, my little friend, five days, unfortunately..."_ If only the blizzard happened at Twinleaf town while it was a school night- HEY, "little"?!_

_"Umbre..."_ I muttered, staring daggers. "Easy, Shadow..." Tom calmly said, then I held back. For some reason, I also heard a sigh. I looked over to see Maylene sighing in relief.

"Err... Sorry about that, umm... Shadow?" The man apologized. I looked back at him and nodded. "Well, let's not let the weather bring us down..." He suggested, and smiled with his eyes closed.

He then walked over to us, and held out his hand. "My name is Lumina. Richard Lumina." Tom returned the gesture. "Tom Oaks. This is Maylene, and this is my brother's Pokemon, Shadow." Tom replied, a smile on his face. Mom did tell us to be polite...

"Hello..." Maylene simply said, shaking Richard's hand_. "Umbreon!"_ I did manage to say.

"It's great to meet you three." He said. "Since we're here for the time being, why don't you just stay here for the night?"

"Probably. The weather looks too harsh to go out in..." Tom said. Richard smiled even more at this. "Great! Let me show you to your rooms." He started walking to the staircase, gesturing us to follow him. We followed hastily as we made our way to the second floor.

"Your rooms are on the left corridor, right side. Sorry if it's just one room, it's just that..." Richard hesitated, giving me some doubt. "That they're storage rooms at the moment." He finished. Tom and Maylene nodded, and went into the room as the already dark day due to the blizzard just got darker. Night.

We entered our room, and Tom took off his large hiking bag. It's making me wonder how he even carries that... Maylene started writing in a little book, which i presumed to be a journal.

Tom let out his Pokemon, which now was a Grotle, a Staravia, a Pikachu, and... Well, me. Tom then pulled out a Pokétch and started interacting with it.

_"I've never seen you before. Who are you?"_ A slightly higher-pitched voice asked. I turned to look at the Pokemon.

_"Volt? This is Shadow."_ Staravia responded. Grotle then perked up._ "Shadow?!"_ He sputtered out. His look of shock turned to a look of happiness. What I did not expect was for a bi-pedal Pokemon to swiftly tackle me to the ground then give a big hug. I think it's a hug... hard to tell if a quadru-pedal Pokemon is hugging...

_"Shadow, I'm so glad you're ok! Even though we didn't talk during our only battle, I still missed you!"_ Grotle cried out, squeezing me harder. At the corner of my vision, I saw Tom and Maylene watching us and laughing at my situation. Finally, Grotle let go, and I collapsed to the floor for a second. I pushed myself to my feet.

"Tom also named me! He named me Sam! But I'm off topic. What happened to you? I saw you run off into the forest..." Sam asked. I froze there. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell the truth, or let them believe that I'm Shadow? Maybe I'll let them believe. It seems crazy that Liam's trainer had turned into an Umbreon...

Oh wait, it happened. Seems real ONLY to me...

_"Umm... Well, I just kept running until I knew I was far away. Then I stayed in a cave with an Oran Berry tree nearby, and then started travelling again, not knowing where I was going until I ended up running into Tom. He then took me to hold for m- Liam, and I'll shorten it for you. I fought Maylene the gym leader, accidentally broke the building and demolished it, saved Maylene's Lucario from death, got a broken leg, flew to Hearthome City, went down Route 212, and here we are."_

Everyone that was a Pokemon (discluding me) was shocked at my story_. "You went through all that?!"_ Sam shouted.

"Hey, Sam? Can you please be a bit quieter?" Tom asked, then went back to his tinkering. Suddenly, I heard a loud, menacing growl that rivalled Sam's shouting. I looked around for the source, but saw nothing so far. Then I heard it again, and realized the source was my stomach.

Right... Haven't eaten in a while, Arceus-forbid how long...

"I'm guessing you guys are hungry?" Tom said, reaching into his bag and pulling out Pokemon food. He put some of the food in dishes and placed one dish each in front of us. All of Tom's Pokemon had started eating quickly, but I was having second thoughts. My stomach thought otherwise, because it started growling again. I tried a little bit, and for some reason, it tasted great! Not like that accident where I accidentally ate Pokemon food. That time, it tasted disgusting, but now, it tasted great. Probably because I'm a Pokemon...

I gobbled it down, feeling my hunger subside. After the food, Tom yawned. "Well, we should probably head to sleep..." He suggested. Everyone agreed, and got into a bed (Thank the Legendaries there are two human beds for Maylene and atom, otherwise it may have been awkward, or one may have to sleep on the floor.).

As everyone started to fall into their slumber, I jumped up onto Tom's bed, and fell asleep at his feet.

I can't let them catch me...

As I ran through a couple of towns, I knew that they still chased me down.

"Stop! We're putting you back in your main region!" I heard voices call behind me. I ran faster, but flipper-like feet can only take you so far...

_Where am I?_ I looked around to see the forest in my dream. However, I noticed that the edges of the land in my dream has disappeared, because I now saw more of Route 201, and Twinleaf Town. I walked over to the town and saw my house. It was night, but the lights were on and my room window upstairs was open. I focused and managed to jump up to the window, with little or more difficulty. I pulled myself up and over the window, into my room.

I walked downstairs to see my mom panicking. About ME. She was also in a call on speaker.

"Wait, Tom? You're saying that Shadow found you?" Mom asked. "Well, yeah. Somebody told me that Shadow was Liam, but I find it hard to believe." Tom, who was on the other side of the call, responded. Mom then looked in my direction, and froze with a look of shock on her face.

"Umm... Tom? Did you say that Shadow was with you?" She slowly asked. "Umm... Yeah. Why? Shadow's sleeping soundly at my bed." Tom replied.

"Well... What if I were to say... Shadow is on the stairs leading to Liam's and your room..." Mom said.

It was at that point when I woke up.

"WHAT?!" A voice cried out, knocking me out of my sleep and pushing me off the bed. Ow, my head...

I looked around to see everyone waking up, Maylene included. All of Tom's Pokemon also woke up.

"How? Shadow's... Now up, so how can he be at the house?" he asked, holding the Pokegear to his ear. After a bit more of conversing, he hung up, and stared at me. Actually, with a bit of a confused look.

"How is Shadow here, and at Mom's house?" Tom muttered._ Did that dream connect with the real world?_

"Oh well, No sense mulling over it… Still, we should probably get back to sleep… Goodnight, guys…" Tom said, getting into bed.

The others had went to bed as well, Pokemon included. I layed down and thought about what happened. Sleep overtook me as I had gone to the thought of the Gym...

* * *

**Is this a filler chapter? I don't know. I need a personality for the new OC referenced in the chapter, so send in a personality, to we can get the new character! Anyways, my partner in PMD is about to pass out, so I'd better help him. See you next chapter!**

**-Oshawott**


End file.
